Communication networks, in particular, backhaul, edge and access networks, consist of fixed line networks such as copper networks, coaxial cable and optical networks, as well as wireless access networks. Fixed line networks provide point-to-point connections that generally have a high bandwidth. Such connections are not very susceptible to channel fluctuations. Wireless access networks provide point-to-multi-point connections, and they generally require less infrastructure and are easier to deploy. Such connections are typically more susceptible to channel fluctuations.
The development and standardization of new communication network technologies currently focuses on increasing bandwidth, improving quality of service (QoS) and reducing latency to better support a wide variety of applications. These applications include high-definition television, online gaming and real-time video.
Both fixed and wireless networks are widely deployed. Fixed networks often provide communications between a core network and a fixed remote terminal (RT). A local wireless network generally provides in-building connectivity. Other wireless network technologies, such as IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), can provide wireless connectivity in a range of several hundred yards or even several miles. Accordingly, fixed and wireless networks are often connected in a serial fashion.
For example, RTs that terminate a digital subscriber line (DSL) line are often connected to a wireless router for in-house communication. Other wireless networks such as cellular networks operate independently of fixed broadband access networks.